Decisions
by Agentwholock
Summary: Barry/Flash is forced to make the hardest choice...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, so this is my first Flash fic so please enjoy and please don't forget to review!_**

* * *

Just as Iris was getting ready for her usual Friday lunch break, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Knowing who it was, she turned around with a smile,

_"Caitlin_" Iris greeted before hugging the doctor, _"I thought you might have forgotten"_

"_Of course I wouldn't forget our monthly catch-up, it's nice to get out of the lab"_ Caitlin replied,

This had become a sort of routine for the two women; they had met whilst Barry was being treated at Star Labs during his coma. Iris had literally dragged Caitlin out of the lab for a coffee one day to have a 'girly chat', as Iris liked to call it. At first Caitlin had been apprehensive but after the first couple of meeting, Caitlin found herself enjoying chatting to another girl for once, after spending most of her daytime surrounded by boys. So that is how it started, and now every last Friday of the month became girl's lunch at Jitters.

"_How have you been_?" Iris asked, whilst asking a co-worker for some coffee and lunch.

_"Busy, well as busy as you can be in a unused lab_" Caitlin smiled, trying to remember that Iris didn't know about Barry and his alter ego.

"_Well, this place can get quite busy but I love it_" Iris sighed, she loved this place for one reason and that is because this is where The Flash used to meet her. He may have beaten up Eddie but she still had a soft spot for him.

"_How are Joe and Eddie?_" Caitlin asked, interrupting Iris' thoughts.

"_Dads doing well, he and Eddie are still arguing over The Flash_" Iris rolled her eyes,

"_What do you think of The Flash? I heard about what happened to Eddie from Barry_" Caitlin asked out of curiosity,

"_Well I support Eddie in bringing him to justice after what he did to him but afterwards, The Flash tried to apologise, said something about a meta-human messing with his head, I was so angry I didn't listen to him, I regret it now but I don't think he wants to talk to me at the moment"_ Iris explained, a hint of sadness in her voice, staring at her coffee.

"_I wouldn't be so sure_" Caitlin mumbled in response,

"_What?_" Iris looked up at Caitlin

"_Oh, um, nothing"_ Caitlin looked out the avoided eye contact with Iris,

"_Do you know something about The Flash and me?"_ Iris asked, trying to get the doctor to open up,

Caitlin opened her mouth to try and come up with an excuse, when she was cut off by gunshots bursting through the glass doors...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for your reviews and follows! It means the world to me!

Here is the next chapter, please enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile over in Star Labs,

_"Oh yeah, I knew my baby could handle it!"_ Cisco cheered as he watched his latest update to his super-running machine withstand Barry's supersonic speed.

_"WOO"_ screamed Cisco, as Barry hit supersonic and smashed the windows in the room.

_"Impressive"_ Barry smirked as he walked off the machine, "_you win"_ Barry handed over a 20 to Cisco.

_"I do not approve of gambling in my facility"_ Came Dr Wells' disapproving voice from the other room,

_"Yeah, you two are too young to be gambling your money away"_ Joe's voice also scolded,

"_Oh come on Joe, it's just a bit of fun"_ Barry smiled, as he walked into the room where Joe and Dr Wells where chatting.

"_Don't blame me when a little fun loses your home_" Joe joked,

"_Well, I guess I would just have to come and live with you again"_ Barry joked back, grinning cheekily.

"_Oh really"_ Joe replied, eyebrow raised.

_"Yep"_ Barry replied, still grinning

"_Where's Caitlin?_" Barry asked Cisco who was watching the banter with amusement plastered on his face.

"_Girls lunch_" came the simple reply,

_"Girls what?"_

_"Girls lunch, Caitlin and Iris have a girls lunch once a month, been doing it ever since you where in your coma_" Cisco explained with a shrug,

"_How have I not known this?_" Barry wondered,

"_Well, you haven't really asked so I assumed you knew_" Cisco replied,

"_I thought Caitlin just went out for a quiet lunch away from us"_ Barry explained, _"I didn't know she got on with Iris, seeing as she keeps telling me not to get her involved"_

"_Well..._" Cisco began but was cut off by a beeping coming from the computers, "_uh oh_"

"_What?"_ Joe asked,

_"Gun shooting and hostage situation,_" Cisco started,

"W_hy is that an uh oh? It's nothing new, I will speed in and out before they notic_e" Barry explained smoothly,

"_It's uh oh, cause the shooting was at Jitters and the only hostages remaining are.._." Cisco stopped, breathing deeply,

"_Are who Cisco?"_ Barry almost demanded after seeing the look on Cisco's face,

"_Caitlin and Iri_s" Cisco replied, _"and this sign is in the window"_

Barry walked round to see what Cisco meant and saw a sign on the screen which read **_"Come out and Play Flash or they both die"_**

Barry was out of the lab before anyone could react...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday! I went to see Age of Ultron which was AMAZING! To make up for it I am going to post 2 chapters today, this one and one this evening as usual! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

As Barry ran through the streets of central city, he could hear Cisco and Joe trying to reason with him,

"_Dude, don't run angry we don't know what he wants yet_" came Cisco's voice

"_Barry, let the police handle it_" Joe's voice, but Barry couldn't hear Dr Wells voice, maybe he realised that there was no point arguing.

Barry didn't bother replying to them, all he could think about was getting to Jitters, getting to Caitlin, getting to Iris and saving them. Barry couldn't bare to lose one of them, but if he lost both...

He didn't want to think about it, he would let that even be a possibility. Barry skidded to a halt around the corner from Jitters, and peeked round the corner, he could see a police barricade surrounding the cafe. Eddie was there, of course, and currently only the phone with what sounded like Joe, as he could hear Joe through his headset. Barry looked towards the Cafe and could see a shadow walking round inside but saw no signs of either Caitlin or Iris.

_"Barry, BARRY"_ yelled Joe through the headset,

_"What!_" Replied Barry, a little meaner than he had intended,

"_The man inside, his name is Wayne Ashen_" Joe informed him, "_Eddie said that he let everyone but Caitlin and Iris leave before putting up that sign in the window_"

"_What does he want with me?_" Barry wondered aloud,

_"I don't know Barry, but be careful_" Joe said, concerned

Barry took one last look at the police stationed around the cafe, making a mental note of where the medics where stationed just in case, he prays he won't need them. Before anyone could blink Barry was inside ready to grab both the women, but doing what Oliver told him, he glanced around first, and when he saw what Wayne had done, he stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! As promised here is the second chapter of the day! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_"Do you like it?_" Came a voice from the corner of the room. Barry ignored him as he studied the contraption before him. On one side of the room sat Caitlin and the other Iris, between them sat a contraption which Barry had never seen before but had what looked like 2 guns, one pointed at each women.

_"It's my own invention, it's a lot of intricate machinery but how it works is simple. You move one of them and the other gets a bullet to the head_!" Giggled Wayne, who had a wide grin on his face. "_Now all you have to do is choose"_

_"Why?"_ Barry asked in his Flash voice, he was stalling time as he hit the badge on his chest to activate the camera, hoping Cisco could find a way to disable the machine.

"_Why? Because I said so!"_ Replied Wayne, "_Choose or they both die"_

"_What do you want from me_?" Barry asked, hoping he could talk his way out,

_"I have watched you take down many people, some even with powers, I wanted to see if you could beat me!"_ Laughed Wayne, "_I am the cleverest man alive!"_

_"Oh great a psychopath, just what we need_" came Joe's voice through the headset.

_"I have watched you Flash, I may not know who you are but I do know this! You care for these women. You have spoken to this Iris often, right under this roof; it was easy to find her. It was much more difficult to find this one_" Wayne walked towards Caitlin and grabbed her chin, Oh how Barry wanted to rip that man's head off for touching her like that, but he was too scared to move in fear of harming one of the women. "_I heard you talking and saying the name Caitlin down your headset, well it was a process of elimination from there"_

_"So why are you making me choose?_" Barry asked carefully, "_you have outsmarted me, I don't know what to do! You win! Now let them go_"

_"If only I would, but now you must choose, one must die for the other to survive!" _

Barry looked frantically between the two women. Iris or Caitlin.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you all so much for your reviews! It keeps me writing! _**

**_Enjoy the next chapter!_**

* * *

_"Flash"_ Caitlin's voice was full of fear, she had used his hero name because Iris was here, _"it's okay, I know how this will end." _

Barry quickly moved and crouched next to Caitlin to speak to her as Barry and so that Iris could not hear him.

_"What do you mean_?" Barry whispered,

_"Barry, you love her, you always have. It is only right that you save her. If you saved me and let her die, I couldn't live with myself_" Caitlin told him, as tears ran down her cheeks.

_"But what about me? If you died, I wouldn't be me anymore,_" Barry replied_, "I wear this suit for you Caitlin, I save people because you believe in me. If you died, I could never wear this suit again, I would become plain old Barry Allen again" _

Tears fell fast down Barry's face, he couldn't let her die, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before running over to Iris.

_"I thought I was the only girl_" Iris tried to joke,

_"Iris please, Caitlin is special to me, just as you are_" Barry masked his voice again.

_"Then choose her, save her"_ Iris told him, sadness evident in her voice.

_"I can't let you die, I care for you and I'm not the only one, you have Eddie and your dad who will both be crushed if I let you die"_ Barry tried to convince her, _"and that guy, Barry was it, he obviously cares for you too..."_

_"Enough chit chatting! I have let you have your precious last moments! Now choose!_" Wayne's voice interrupted, Barry kissed Iris on the cheek before standing back up and moving towards the machine,

_"Cisco"_ Barry whispered,

_"I have never seen a machine like it, it looks as if you even touch it, it will go off"_ Cisco replied, worry evident in his voice, "_but there must be a kill switch somewhere!" _

_"Cisco, how fast would I have to run to beat the machine and save them both"_ Barry asked, though he knew the answer already,

_"Too fast, you would have to be going near light speed if the machine works the way I think it does" _

_"Barry_," Joe's voice called out,

"_Joe please, don't make this any harder than it is"_ Barry said, tears still streaming down his cheeks,

"_Barry, please, my baby"_ Joe was crying,

"_Your taking too long"_ Wayne said angry, "_1 minute or they are both dead" _

Barry looked between the two women, he loved them both and he couldn't live without them.

"_30 seconds" _

Barry looked at Caitlin one last time and smiled, he then turned to Iris and smiled. He had decided...

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**OMG I can't believe how many nice reviews I have gotten! You guys are amazing! Love the separation of WestAllen and SnowBarry shippers! To those who are interested, who I ship will be revealed soon! **_

_**Sorry this is a short one but I thought you guys might want to see Caitlin and Iris's thoughts, and to extend the cliffhanger, cause as many of you have said, I am evil!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Caitlin knew it was part of her job, the risk of working with the Flash but she never thought she would be in this situation. Sat in a room with a gun pointed to he head, let alone having Barry choose between her and Iris. When she had realised that Barry would ultimately save Iris, he did love her after all, Caitlin began to prepare herself for what was to come. She had not expected what happened.

Iris, however, could not get her head round the fact she was in danger again.

_"But why is Caitlin here"_ Iris thought to herself "_I thought I was the only girl Flash helped out personally"_ maybe she didn't know the Flash as well as she thought. Iris could see Eddie through the window, though he couldn't see her, she didn't want to think about the fact that she may never get to say goodbye.

What happened next took her by total surprise.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys! Sorry this is such a short one but I really didn't know what else to write! I will update again later today hopefully to make up for it! Love you all! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!**_

* * *

"5 seconds"

Barry had to act now, he ran as close to supersonic as he could, and twisted the machine. One end aiming at Wayne, the other at him. Barry took one last look at Caitlin and Iris. And then the guns went off.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews!**_

_**As promised, here is the next chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It hurt less than Barry had expected, what hurt him the most was the screams he heard from the two women,

_"NO!"_ Both Caitlin and Iris had shouted but it was too late, the machine went off and the bullet hit him straight in the stomach. He saw a bullet hit Wayne in the chest, _"he's dead_" thought Barry, as he collapsed. Caitlin caught him before he hit the ground.

_"You are an Idiot, a freaking idiot, why did you do that?"_ Caitlin cursed him as tears ran down her face,

_"I..."_ Barry attempted to speak but the pain in his abdomen took his breath away,

_"Iris! Get someone in here" _yelled Caitlin at the girl who still sat against the wall in shock. "_IRIS!" _

Iris got up and ran, opening the door to the Cafe and screamed "_someone help please, he's hurt"_

Eddie was the first one to reach him, followed closely by a medical team.

"_We need to get him to Star Labs_" Caitlin informed them as she held Barry's body close, Barry was slowly falling into unconsciousness,

_"Ma'am, we need to get him to hospital_" a medic informed her,

_"No! You don't know how to treat him, I do! Now get us to Star Labs_!" Caitlin almost screamed, she looked down to a pale white Barry, _"please hold on Barry, hold on for me, please"_ she whispered.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks so much for all your awesome reviews! I am glad you like it!**_

* * *

In the ambulance ride, Caitlin sat holding Barry's hand whilst Iris sat behind her, watching as her hero lay dying.

Caitlin had phoned ahead to let Cisco and Wells know what was happening and so they could prepare.

_"Hold on please_" Caitlin repeated for the hundredth time,

Once the Ambulance reached Star Labs, Cisco was waiting for them. Caitlin and Cisco took Barry inside as quickly as they could with Iris following behind.

_"Iris"_ Joe pulled Iris into a hug "_thank god you are safe_"

_"Dad? What are you doing here?"_ Iris was shocked to see her father here,

"_I will tell you later_," is all Joe said before turning and walking towards the room in which Caitlin and Cisco had taken Barry.

"_Miss West"_ Wells approached Iris "_I think it best if you don't go in there," _

"_Why?_" Iris asked bluntly

"_I don't think you want to see your hero in pain"_ Wells dodged around the truth, he didn't want her seeing Barry was the Flash.

_"I don't care, I want to know if he is okay_" Iris walked past Wells and into the room, but what she saw made her regret her decision,

Led on the hospital bed, was The Flash but his mask had been removed and replaced by a oxygen mask, Iris could see the face behind the mask, a face she didn't want to see right now, it was the face of her best friend, it was the face of Barry Allen.

"_Barry" _Iris breathed,

"_Iris, you shouldn't be in here_" Joe said,

"_You knew_" Iris accused,

"_Yes, but it was all to keep you safe_," Joe explained,

"_I had a crush on my best friend_" Iris whispered, "_but why did he do this_" Iris turned away into her dad's embrace.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I am glad you are liking this story! **_

_**Here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlin was rushing around Barry's body, shouting orders at Cisco, and doing everything she could to save Barry. She knew Barry had super healing, but with a bullet in him, at the moment, super healing was more of a hindrance.

"_Cisco, I need some more tranquillizers before I can operate_" Caitlin tried to remain calm, but inside her heart was breaking. Cisco handed her the tranquillizer before preparing the equipment.

"_Okay_," Caitlin took a deep breath before slowly injecting Barry; she had to act quickly before Barry's metabolism burned up all the tranquillizer. "_Just hold on Barry"_

It took Caitlin 10 mins to remove the bullet, but just as she finished sewing his wound, Barry flat lined.

"_NO!_" Screamed Iris

Caitlin began CPR; tears were flowing fast down her face. Next thing she knew, Caitlin was being pushed backwards by Cisco, who had a defibrillator. He placed it on Barry's chest and pressed the button. Barry's body convulsed but no pulse. Cisco tried again, and nothing.

"_Please don't leave me_" Caitlin collapsed to her knees in tears

Cisco tried one last time, Barry's body convulsed, then silence. Everyone held their breaths, sobbing could be heard from both women in the room. Then...

_"Beep beep beep"_ came from the machine. Barry's heart had restarted.

Cisco breathed a sigh of relief before finishing up, making sure Barry was being monitored by every machine possible, before lifting Caitlin from the floor and placing her in a chair next to Barry's side. Joe had done the same for Iris on Barry's other side. Joe, Cisco and Wells stood (wells sitting) the end of the bed and there they stood for 5 hours, Joe and Cisco leaving briefly for food and coffee.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**__** PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the late upload! Have been extremely busy today so haven't had the time! To those of you wondering, Flatlined means his heart stopped.**_

_**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

It was nearing the 6th hour of waiting, watching. Caitlin and Iris had both stopped crying but neither had breathed a word, both staring at Barry and holding his hand gently.

"_Caitlin_" came a whisper from the bed, Caitlin looked up to see Barry was slowly opening his eyes. Once he had opened his eyes fully, he gave her one of his famous Barry Allen smiles.

THWACK

"_Oww what the hell!"_ Barry yelled, Caitlin had just slapped him

"_DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"_ Caitlin yelled at him, _"I HATE YOU!"_ She then promptly stood up and walked out of the room,

_"Well that went well_" Barry smiled at Joe, who nodded to his other side. Barry looked round to see Iris sat next to him.

"_What happened to the whole, don't tell Iris Joe_?" Barry asked,

_"She followed you here and walked in after Caitlin had removed your mask"_ Joe explained,

_"Barry?"_ Iris asked cautiously,

_"Look Iris"_ Barry turned to face her, "_I am sorry for not telling you but I was keeping you safe" _

_"That's not for you to decide"_ Iris argued,

_"It may not be for him but it is for me_" Joe interjected, "_I told him not to tell you,"_

_"Iris I am sorry"_ Barry gave her his signature puppy face,

_"How are you okay? You were shot?"_ Iris asked,

_"Super fast healing"_ was all Barry said before he began to get out of bed, wincing slightly.

_"No no no, back to bed bro"_ Cisco said gently as he pushed him back down onto the bed,

_"But Caitlin, I need to talk to her"_ Barry explained,

_"I will go get her, but you need to stay here, don't want Caitlin even angrier at you"_ Cisco joked before going to get Caitlin.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So here it is, the last chapter! Thank you all so much for following my story! And for those of you wondering, the end of this story reveals which ship I sail with :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

10 minutes later and a few scolding's from Wells and Joe, Cisco walked back in followed by Caitlin, whose face made it obvious that she had been crying again.

_"We will leave you guys alone_" Joe said before pulling Iris out of the room followed by Cisco and Dr Wells.

For 5 minutes they sat in silence, Caitlin looking at the floor and Barry looking at Caitlin,

_"You don't really hate me do you?"_ Barry asked, breaking the silence,

_"I should"_ Caitlin commented, looking up at Barry, "_but I can_'t"

_"I know, I am too adorable for you to hate me"_ Barry joked, causing Caitlin to smirk,

_"Why did you do it? You should have saved Iris, you love her, I told you to save her" _Caitlin told him,

"I couldn't," Barry looked away, _"I would rather die than live without either of you"_

"_You almost did"_ Caitlin wept,

_"Hey, I am here"_ Barry took Caitlin's hand, "_I am still alive"_

Caitlin smiled, she was so glad he was okay; she couldn't bear to lose another person she cared for.

"_Surely there was another way, why did you shoot yourself_?" Caitlin asked, _"Surely Cisco figured something out" _

_"There wasn't enough time, it was the only way I could save you and defeat Wayne at the same time"_ Barry explained, "_I couldn't choose Caitlin_"

_"I could, I would have chosen Iris, she has too many people who care about her, Joe, Eddie, the entire police force_" Caitlin cried, "_me? Who cares that much about me?"_

_"I do" _Barry admitted_, "I couldn't let you die..." _

Caitlin gazed up and looked at Barry in the eyes, smiling gently.

_"It's true what I said in the Cafe you know, I save people because you believe me, I am The Flash because you believe I am"_ Barry opened up his heart to Caitlin, tears threatening to fall.

"_Barry"_ Caitlin felt like she couldn't breathe, she couldn't believe Barry Allen was saying these things,

_"I may have loved Iris for a long time, but that was a childish crush,"_ Barry was looking at his lap now, too scared to look Caitlin in the eye, "_I love you Caitlin, I have for a while but I was afraid you would never feel the same way_"

Caitlin grabbed Barry's chin to make him look at her,

_"I love you Barry Allen, I just haven't said anything because of Iris_" Caitlin admitted,

_"Iris is my best friend in the world, you_," Barry smiled "_you are more than that" _

Caitlin couldn't take it anymore; she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Barry returned the kiss and smiled into it.

Little did they know, everyone was watching them on the computer screen from another room, all smiling with Cisco commenting _"finally" _

The End

* * *

_**So yes, I am a SnowBarry shipper! I hope you have enjoyed my story! Please don't forget to review!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Bye for now!**_


End file.
